


Emm'asha

by greyassassin24



Series: Wild Desires [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill falls in love with a transgender Hawke, and has the first orgasm of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emm'asha

_A.N: Happy New Year! We all made it another 365 days, an amazing thing we should all be proud of. Love all of you guys, so here's my gift to you._

"Merrill."

The voice was warm, soft and loving. Merrill had looked away, ashamed of herself. What had she thought coming here? Acknowledging to herself the affection and, admittedly, attraction, that she held towards the brave, fearless woman who led her was one thing. But what was she expecting to happen? Waltz into the fancy, regal estate, say a few bumbling words like the idiot she was, and just have Hawke spill that she shared the same love, to simply slip from her clothes and love the little Dalish?

Idiot.

But then a soft, strong, smooth hand lifted her chin, her breath stolen from her chest as her eyes met those of Hawke's large and dark once, azure that seemed to drink in the sight of the tiny Dalish girl.

It was as if time had stopped itself. Hawke's face was soft, almost… scared. But, of what? Of her? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't deserve this, deserve Hawke in her life, let alone in her heart. Hawke was so powerful, beautiful and intelligent, so perfect in every last way. What did Merrill have to offer her? A rambling voice that talked too much and said too little? Scarred and ruined hands that couldn't weave so much as a single healing spell? A tiny, bony body that was made up of hard planes and knobby points, breasts that were too small?

Hawke gave her head a tiny shake at Merrill, smiling at the pariah. She knew exactly what Merrill was thinking about, exactly what fears were running through her head at the moment. They were much too close for her to hide such things.

"It's alright." She almost laughed, a kindly smile on her lips as she held Merrill's cheek up. How rare and beautiful Merrill was, body, mind and soul. A light shining in the darkness, someone strong and brave enough to have a soft heart in a cruel world.

It infuriated her how people just gave her one look and dismissed her as a women with a head full of fluff and a fool, or worse, an idiot. Merrill was more than smart enough to understand the world, and all of the awful things in it, of how unfair and cruel it could be. But she was also wise enough to realize how much good there was in it, and how it was worth fighting for, of how being kind was a greater strength than anything.

Merrill gave a gasp as her worries relaxed. Of course it was alright. This was Hawke, the woman she had fallen so hopelessly in love with. How could she have expected her to simply push her away?

All that was left was an inevitable want, of what she could no longer resist.

Before she could think better of it, Merrill jumped to the tips of her toes, and kissed Hawke fiercely, with all the passion and want she had in her heart, hooking an arm around Hawke's neck to hold herself up.

Not missing a beat, Hawke sunk herself fully into the kiss. Merrill had given such a tell, choreographed herself so fully, that she hadn't been shocked when it happened, rather able to ready herself and meet Merrill equally.

Merrill's breath was stolen for the second time within the minute, conscious thought fleeing from her mind as she dove into the myriad of overwhelming sensations that were so unfamiliar. From the softness of Hawke's lips, to the faint taste of the mint and berries that she had used in her tea.

Hawke cupped Merrill's cheeks with her hands, doing her best to guide the tiny elf in what was surely unusual for her, trying to teach without words. Merrill opened her lips open a little further on an instinct she didn't know she had, wondering what she was meant to do. Creators, but she must look so foolish.

Even with that instinct, noting could stop her surprised gasp when she felt Hawke's tongue slip inside of her mouth, a wonderful mix of intense feelings brought up by the contact. For a moment she almost pulled back out of shock, before she realized how good it felt, of how absolutely amazing it was as her tongue entwined with that of the woman she loved. Of course it felt so good. This was Hawke, of course she knew what she was doing.

Slowly, reluctantly, Merrill pulled away to gasp for breath, eyes wide and disbelieving, her face only inches from Hawke's beautiful ivory skin.

"Merrill," Hawke smiled, giving her head a little shake at seeing how nervous Merrill was. "Relax. You're doing just fine."

"I..." Merrill stammered, her cheeks flush and red. "I'm sorry, Hawke. I've never done this before, and… and I don't want to disappoint you."

Hawke have a little laugh, her eyes crinkling happily upwards as she did. "Merrill, you're an amazing woman. You could never disappoint me, honest. Just… be yourself, darling."

Merrill looked down, amusedly shaking her head to herself. "It's just that I haven't… I've never…" She looked back up, big green eyes pleading desperately. "I'm scared, Hawke."

Seeing how terrified and nervous the tiny woman was, Hawke realized that she had to do something drastic to show how caring and enthralled she was towards Merrill.

"Merrill," She leaned in, whispering in Merrill's ear, noting the lovely shiver that ran through her body as hot words were murmured into the sensitive, pointed ears. "Please, you… you can call me Adrianne."

For a moment the words didn't make any sense, and then Merrill's eyes widened fully. Hawke never told anyone her first name! That was such a carefully guarded secret, something that Hawke jealously kept private to herself. According to her, "Hawke" was the only name that could define her properly, her first name having been changed three times now. To share such a private thing…

"My beautiful Dalish elf," Adrianne smiled, cupping Merrill's cheek once more. "You're everything I've ever dreamed about."

The last of Merrill's protests fell from her lips, melting away into nothingness. She didn't deserve this, surely no one could, let alone her, but Hawke's words made her… bold, more certain of herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could have this, even if she didn't deserve it.

"This is more... more than I could ever have expected, H-… Adrianne." She whispered, smiling a little as she spoke the last word. _Adrianne_. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. None of the changes that had ever happened to Hawke would ever change how beautiful of a soul this woman standing opposite her was.

"You can have more…" Adrianne whispered, giving a trembling smile as she did. "If… if you want."

Merrill's jaw fell open, agape. The meaning was clear, and shocking. She could have _that_ as well? Judging from her conversations with Isabela, one might think that a relationship couldn't survive without sex, but… she had never expected to hear such a thing from Hawke, from Adrianne. From the woman with such a scarred sexual history. The same woman who had been beaten and abused by two separate lovers who had both hated her. The same woman who had sold herself to the Blooming Rose for nearly a year to pay bills for her family, who was so sexually traumatized that she could barely hold a conversation with Isabela.

"I can't ask you to do that." Merrill whispered, shaking her head. "You're alright, Adrianne. You don't have to, I understand."

Adrianne's eyes were wide and dark, sad and scared, but with a glimmer of hope in them. "I-It's alright, Merrill. I… I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Merrill shook her head, reaching up to lay a comforting hand on her _vhenan's_ cheek.. "No, I won't. I promise."

She smiled wide, her heart pounding in her chest as she let go of all of her fears. "See? I… I trust you, Merrill."

Merrill took a step closer, standing on her tiptoes for another loving kiss, but was stopped by a hand on her chest. "Wait." The voice came, and she looked up and into Adrianne's eyes. "I… there's one more thing I want to tell you about." Merrill smiled and nodded understandingly. Whatever she had to say, she would listen, and accept her for it. "I… do you know about me?" She stared expectantly, waiting on more to go on. "That… well, that I'm not really a woman?"

Oh. Of course. Hawke had been born with the body of a man, even though the creators had seen to give her the mind and soul of a woman. That was another thing that she kept close to herself, another reason she didn't tell her first name. Merrill knew of course, had even helped Hawke finding herbs and medicine to help her transition into a new life.

"You're a woman, Adrianne." Merrill shook her head, smiling. "There are pieces of men and women inside of all of us, all of us have the gods and the goddesses inside of our bodies. Just because both are prevalent inside of you makes them no less real, Ma Vhenan. Whatever your body may seem, whatever stupid people might tell you, you are a woman. Completely."

Hawke smiled, her eyes watering a little with love and adoration. "I… have breasts, but I… haven't been able to change… down there, if you know what I mean."

"That's okay." She smiled, caressing Hawke's cheek. "That… might even make it easier, actually." Merrill stood on her toes, and kissed Hawke sweetly, gently, smiling as she did. Lost as she was in her life, this other woman standing with her was just as lost. Maybe, just maybe, they could be at home with one another.

The back of Merrill's knees touched the edge of Hawke's bed, nearly stumbling as she began to back onto the large mattress. The tips of her ears were a bright pink, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she felt the bulge coming from Hawke's skirt as she lay on the bed.

Adrianne braced herself on a knee, slowly climbing atop of the tiny mage, bending down to capture Merrill's lips in another earth-shattering kiss. The elf was such a quick study, her tongue twining with Adrianne's, letting a moan go free as the elf's tongue explored her mouth with a reckless abandon that hinted at her deeper passions.

Reluctantly, Adrianne let her lips escape from Merrill's mouth, kissing a trail along the elf's smooth skin to an inviting earlobe, smiling as she began to bite at it.

"I...ah!" Merrill's body pressed upwards, grinding against Hawke's in a completely innocent but erotic manner. "Wha...what are you doing?"

Adrianne smiled down at the elf, taking in the gentle wonder on the other woman's face. "Do you like it?" A smile was on her lips, seeing the expression of pure want on Merrill's face.

Merrill blushed, her cheeks the colour of roses in the summer. "Yes..." the blush darkened. "I've just never…"

Adrianne brushed her lips against Merrill's. "Just trust me." Merrill's breath caught in her throat at the whisper. The elf nodded mutely, afraid that she would ruin the moment if she spoke. Of course Hawke knew what she was doing.

Hawke smiled, dipping her head once more, capturing the elf's earlobe between waiting teeth, nibbling softly on the delicate skin. Merrill gasped again, a warmth beginning to spread from her belly. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, a moan slipping from her lips.

Adrianne smiled even wider at that wonderful sound coming from such a wonderful woman, oddly pleased that she was able to introduce these particular pleasures to Merrill. The ears were extraordinarily sensitive among elves, and almost every single elf who had hired her back at the Blooming Rose had paid her extra to use their ears.

She trailed her lips down Merrill's ear, kissing a path down to the elf's neck, feeling her pulse point thundering beneath her pale skin. At the same time she reached up, gently cupping the underside of a covered breast with her palm.

"Oh!" Merrill cried out, instinctively arching in the direction of Hawke's touch. The elf's nipple was immediately hard through the thin fabric of her robes, and Adrianne gave a feral grin at that. She brushed a thumb tantalizingly across the hardness before slipping a hand to the hem of Merrill's shirt, silently asking for permission to see more, to which Merrill nodded.

Merrill shuddered as the fabric was parted, exposing her flesh to the warm air of the lovely summer's night. Adrianne drew back slightly, eyes roaming appreciatively over the elf's pale skin. Absolutely lovely. Merrill was utterly gorgeous underneath, her skin pale and inviting, smooth and warm to touch.

"What's this? "She asked quietly, and Merrill was forced to pry her eyes open to see what Hawke was looking at. _Oh. Right._

She was wearing a single piece corset made of black lace that Isabela had given her, slim and revealing, yet still quite conservative.

"It's… it's just a little something Isabela gave me." Merrill blushed, her cheeks rosy and wonderful. "She said it… it was ' _to go and get myself dinner_ ', I think." She looked away, unable to meet Hawke's eyes. "I've never worn it for anyone until now."

Adrianne smiled sweetly, kissing Merrill's exposed cheek. "Well, I just love it to pieces." Merrill gave a tremulous smile, nervous beyond all belief. "But you don't need to dress up to impress me, darling. You would look beautiful if you wore a sack."

Merrill looked up at Hawke and, seeing the adoration in her lover's eyes, felt… bold. Brave. And more than anything, ready to ask for what she wanted.

"Well… I feel a little silly in it. Maybe… maybe you should take it off."

Laughing, Hawke slipped finger under the edge of the bindings that secured her breasts in place, tugging lightly at the wrappings.

"Ma nuvenin, Merrill."

Merrill giggled, sitting up a little to help Hawke unfasten it. It took all of her self-control to remain still as her new lover slowly parted fabric from flesh, pulling her into a seated position to provide better access. She shivered as Adrianne pulled the corset down, blushing deeply as her breasts were exposed to the cool air.

"Maker's breath." Hawke gasped in awe, her eyes roamed over up and down the mage's chest appreciatively, making her nipples tighten even more. "You're so beautiful." Slipping a hand up the elf's side, feeling the muscles quiver under her touch, Merrill's eyes squeezed tightly shut, and Adrianne studied her for a minute before reaching up and cupping the naked breast.

Creators!

Merrill cried out sharply, instinctively pressing into Hawke's touch, her nipples tightening painfully as she traced a circle around one of her erect peaks with her tongue. She cried out in pleasure as Adrianne drew one of the taut nubs into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the heated skin, sending her further and further into a fervour.

After what felt like an eternity, Adrianne reluctantly pulled back, peeling back the elf's leggings and tossing them aside, grateful she never wore shoes. Merrill's now crumpled corset only covered her womanhood, and it was intriguingly wet.

But not quite wet enough.

After pulling the rest of the corset off of the tiny elf and tossing it aside, Hawke pulled back completely, standing at the foot of the bed with the delightful little Dalish elf giving a tiny grumbled at the loss of contact with the woman she loved. Slowly, teasingly, Hawke slipped out of her red dress, pulling the knot that kept it held in place apart, basking in Merrill's delighted gasp as the dress fell open. Adrianne didn't wear a breastband, her breasts hadn't grown quite large enough to demand one as of yet, and she preferred to let them breathe as it were.

Though they were plenty large enough for Merrill.

She gasped, and then giggled. Adrianne's breasts were so full and womanly. Perhaps not quite proportionate, but… still. So much better then her own meagre cleavage, to be certain. And they looked so lovely as well, for a moment Merrill had to remind herself they weren't real before chiding herself. Of course they were real. They were a part of Hawke, of the woman that she loved. They were a part of who Hawke wanted to be, of who she would grow to be closer and closer to.

And they were beautiful. Just like the woman they belonged to.

Casting her dress aside, Adrianne took a deep breath, looked up to see the adoration in Merrill's eyes, and then slipped her smallclothes off, letting them pool around her ankles as she revealed her shame.

Merrill gasped a little, but smiled sweetly up at Hawke a moment later. She was so… _big_ , down there. Not that she had ever had an extended look at anyone like that, other than pictures in Isabela's dirty books. Anything else had been fleeting glimpses when she came to a bathing spring while another was there, or worse yet when she had walked in on Mahariel and Tamlen bonding with one another. But still… she was surely much bigger than any elf man, that much she could be sure of.

"So..." Hawke shuffled a foot nervously. "W-what do you think?"

Merrill giggled, that Hawke, the mighty battlemage that Leandra insisted on having so many noble titles, was nervous about what a little Dalish girl thought of her body. Then again, she had tried to dispel that image, hadn't she? Giving her full name, letting Merrill see her fully. She wasn't to be the all powerful Hawke, the vigilante that haunted the nightmares of criminals. She was to be Adrianne, the vulnerable woman who trusted Merrill wholeheartedly.

"You look beautiful, Adrianne." Merrill smiled, stumbling over the last word, the name still foreign in her mouth. "Come here." She motioned, and Hawke obeyed, climbing onto the bed beside her. "W-w-what happens now?"

"I don't know." Hawke admitted, entwining a hand with Merrill's. "I've never done it like this. So… intimate." Her eyes crinkled upwards happily. "I… care about you, Merrill, and I want this to be perfect for you. I just… don't quite know how to do that." She gave Merrill's hand a squeeze. "Everything that happens tonight is completely in your control. If you want me to stop, you only have to tell me to stop."

Merrill blushed and shook her head. "I don't want you to stop, Ma Vhenan."

Hawke smiled in turn. She didn't quite know what the words meant, but it was obviously a term of endearment, and it felt like an intrusion to ask at the moment. Instead she only kissed Merrill gently. "Then we don't have to. If something feels good to you, make sure I know." She gave a cheeky wink, and Merrill giggled. "Tell me to go higher, or faster, or whatever you want me to do. Okay?"

She nodded emphatically. "I will." Then she smiled widely. "So… um, do we… get started?"

"Yeah." Adrianne nodded in turn. "I… well…" She blushed, looking embarrassed. She shouldn't have let the moment be spoiled by too much talking, now that there was an ice sheet between the two of them. Quite honestly she didn't know what to do now. If only the other ladies at the Blooming Rose could see her know, the best girl in the house acting like a bumbling virgin. "Well, I… I guess need to know more about your bod, okay?" Merrill nodded. "So, you know, what feels good to you?"

"Oh!" Merrill's eyes lit up at the easy question. "That feeling after it's rained in the forests, where everything is cool and quiet. Or being in a field of flowers in the first few weeks of spring time! And I just love-"

"Oh, Merrill." Hawke threw her head back and laughed, long and hard, leaving the tiny Dalish confused. "That wasn't what I meant at all. I meant, you know..." She glanced up at Merrill through her eyelashes, meeting the Dalish girl's confused stare. "Down there."

"Down there?" Merrill's eyebrows both perked up in the most adorable way, utterly lost. "Like… m-my feet?"

"Merrill..." Hawke shook her head, smiling as she realized how utterly confused Merrill was. "I mean here." She grabbed herself, touching where she was talking about. "This. Your sex, your womanhood, your ladybits."

"Oh." Merrill blushed a deep red, the colour of a ripe tomato. "R-right. Sorry."

"You are just precious." Hawke giggled, touching her hand to Merrill's arm, noticing the shiver of the tiny girl before she leaned in closer. "But I think I need an answer, little minx."

"Well..." She rubbed a hand on the silk sheets beneath her. "I don't know." Merrill wouldn't make eye contact, looking away from Hawke's eyes, drumming her fingers nervously. She was _scared_ out of her mind. Nervous, looking as if she might even start crying, from being so inexperienced.

"Okay, then. Well, let's look at it this way:" Hawke kept her voice soothing, putting a hand on Merrill's leg to soothe her. She decide to treat Merrill like a stained glass doll as she gently coaxed her through this: Beautiful and utterly amazing, but fragile. "Let's say you had a long day working, you're lying in bed by yourself, not able to sleep, and you decide you need to rub one out. What do you do?"

"R-r-rub o-one out?" Merrill squeaked, unsure of herself and feeling utterly embarrassed. She was lost, just like when she talked to Isabela.

"Sorry." Hawke sighed, leaning back on her hands, stretching a little so that Merrill could see her taut muscles, smiling as she gawked. "I forget that you're not as familiar with this. When you need some release, touch yourself… masturbate?"

"Oh!" Merrill lit up, blushing so hot she thought her head might explode. "Right… sorry, Ma Vhenan. I…" She licked her lips. She knew what Hawke was talking about, from her limited education among the Dalish and from Isabela's constant comments. But…

"H-h-h-hawke, I-I… I've n-never done th-that... before."

"You've never..." Hawke said, surprise in her voice as she rolled the idea around in her head, Merrill nodding. "Okay, I... did _not_ expect that. Um... let's see, how do I explain this? Well, do you know what I'm talking about in general?"

Merrill nodded emphatically. "I do. It… I've felt it… down there… before, when I would frolic in the woods, or just brush up against it, or climb up a tree. Eventually I got curious and touched myself in my bedroll at night. It felt _good_ , creators but it did. After a minute, I felt this pressure in my chest and there was this… liquid everywhere. I thought I was bleeding, and I immediately ran to tell the Keeper. Eventually she figured out what had happened and gave me the longest speech on it and how it was… well, wrong."

"Wrong?" Hawke asked in disbelief. "She taught you _not_ to do it down there?" Merrill nodded slowly. "But… it's so healthy, and I…" She shook her head, chiding herself. The Dalish were a different people, and she had to try and be open to what they believed, especially if she wanted to have an intimate relationship with Merrill. "I'm sorry sweetie, that's just so far removed from what I learned. Why did she teach you that?"

"Well, all Dalish are taught that their… parts… are very sacred. It's up to the individual clan how to interpret that, and our clan… tells you that you shouldn't touch yourself, that you are supposed to save yourself for your soulmate."

"Wow." Hawke rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "Are you… sure you're okay with doing this with me, then? If it's so taboo that you can't even touch yourself..."

"Hawke," Merrill smiled warmly, clasping her hands in her new lover's. "Ma Vhenan. There are parts of the world where I would literally be killed with rocks for being in a relationship with you. And yet I'm sitting here with you. I'm fine."

"You're incredible." Hawke whispered, caressing Merrill's cheek gently. " _Incredible_."

"So," Merrill said after a moment, laying a hand on Hawke's thigh. She was still terrified, but she felt… bold, almost. Knowing that she had this woman with her, who was so beautiful and perfect. And she felt… cared for… loved. "What happens now?"

"Are you comfortable?" She murmured. "With the idea of you and me… touching?" Merrill nodded emphatically, taking Hawke's hand gently, reaffirming her commitment to the human in a mere touch. They were doing this. They were really doing this. Together.

"Yes, emma lath. I've never been more sure of anything in my life than I am about this." Merrill leaned in for a kiss, which Hawke eagerly returned. It started sweet and romantic, but quickly became more impassioned and eager, tongues entwining.

"Come here." Hawke ordered, making Merrill scoot up, and turned around when Hawke motioned for it. She gasped and shivered when she felt Hawke's hands found her shoulders, beginning a slow, sensual massage.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Oh… Hawke. That, um… that feels… good. T-t-thank you. Please don't stop."

Hawke chuckled as she continued rubbing the elf's shoulders, leaning in to kiss her neck, noting the slight moan that escaped her lips. She smiled widely, realizing that Merrill was getting aroused, feeling the heat from the tiny elf's body, seeing the flush on her skin.

She didn't know if it was too fast, but something deep, dark and primal took her over. Hawke reached to the front of Merrill's top, pressing her lips to the base of Merrill's throat as her hands slipped to the top of Merrill's breasts, massaging them in turn, feeling Merrill's nipples grow erect as she touched them

"Oh! Oh, Hawke!" She moaned, and Hawke smiled when she realized it had worked. "That feels so good!"

"I'm glad you like it." She giggled. Merrill moaned once and grabbed the back of her new lover's head, kissing her on the lips. Hawke smiled when she realized how audacious that was, how her presence must have rubbed off. Their kiss began closed, but soon their tongues found one another, entwining. "I thought it was a little forward." She admitted when the elven girl pulled back to gasp for air.

"M… maybe." Merrill moaned, throwing her head back. "But… please don't stop. I've never felt this good before."

Hawke grabbed the back of Merrill's hand, guiding it towards her wet slit. "Well," Hawke whispered in her ear, making the little elf shiver. "If you've never gotten the chance to… well, you know, touch yourself, maybe I should teach you."

Merrill paused a moment, and then nodded emphatically. "Okay. I… um, had hoped you would… well, teach me… after."

A laugh came from Hawke's lips, a smile covering them. "Oh, there will be plenty of time for everything." She kissed Merrill's ear, making her giggle and shiver at the same time. "Something tells me you''re not one to get worn out easily. But, if you would rather we get right to the fun bits…"

"Please?" Merrill smiled, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, we can do whatever you like. But I've… waited a long time for this..."

"Ma Nuvenin, little sweetheart."

A moment later, Merrill was turned around, and their bodies were entwined with one another, inseparable, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. As if they had been made for one another. Their mouths met, opening and intertwining together, breasts were caressed and squeezed to elicit moans, and soon Merrill slipped a curious hand downward. She had mostly wanted to feel the soft thatch of dark hair at the base, but also to feel the curious length that she had never seen this well before.

Adrianne's hips bucked forward, a moan escaping her lips as Merrill wrapped a hand around her, stiffening in a moment of contact. She had never seen a human aroused before, or anyone for that matter... at least, she didn't think she had, and Hawke seemed to be liking it quite a bit.

"Merrill," Hawke's skin was flushed, the faintest beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow. "If you don't stop that… I think I'll wind up ruining the whole night right here."

"How?" Hawke laughed at that, kissing Merrill quickly.

"Let's just say that your hand is amazing." She reluctantly peeled Merrill's hand from her hard, throbbing cock, much to her chagrin. How often she had dreamed, fantasized about this woman touching her, how she treasured every last time Merrill had even given her the lightest touch, giving her an erection that would last for days. And now here she was, turning this away. Though that would be bad if she were to… finish already, now wouldn't it? This was about her and Merrill, of her elf's first time. This had to be perfect.

"So… what next?" Merrill folded her hands in her lap, nervous out of her mind. "I… need you to guide me, I think."

Adrianne leaned forward, unfurling Merrill's hands and scooting up. "Lay back." She ordered, and Merrill obeyed submissively, enjoying the silken sheets and fluffed pillows of the most fanciful bed she had ever seen in her life. Hawke smiled wickedly, gradually crawling onto the elf until their lips were sealed in a tender kiss.

No longer content with kissing, Adrianne braced her weight on her left forearm, her right hand quickly slipping down and cupping the elf's breast, quickly teasing the nipple into a hardened peak. Merrill moaned and writhed under Hawke's attentions, gasping as her Adrianne's lips drew in the rosy bud and she began to nibble on it lightly. Her fingers tangled in Adrianne's dark, short hair, eyes rolling back in her head. By the dread wolf. So this was what Isabela had been so obsessed with all of these years. No wonder. She could do this forever, explore and play with this wonderful woman lying on top of her.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin was tingling all over, a little like the power of blood magic, only so much sweeter, gentler as it set her aflame with pleasurable sensations. An unfamiliar pressure was building between her legs, along with the same wetness she had once thought to be blood. Adriannes hands slipped down her belly, sliding along her slender waist, her lips beginning to kiss themselves a path between her breasts, past her head, down her chest towards her...

"H-hawke?" She squeaked, legs thrashing, her voice echoing on the solid walls of the room. Hawke held Merrill's hips perfectly in place as her tongue began to lavish the tiny elf, basking in the sweet wet slit of the elf.

Maker's breath, but how wonderful Merrill tasted. Hawke gave a small moan of her own as she heard Merrill's, stiffening as she heard it. Merrill tasted like no other woman Hawke had ever tasted, rather keeping an almost spicy and a slightly sweet flavour, inhaling the deep aroma of her arousal.

Merrill was utterly reduced to incoherent murmurs of pleasure, occasionally crescendoing with sharp cries that made Hawke smile, her heels digging into the bed and hips thrusting involuntarily into Adrianne's sweet mouth. Her fingers were threaded in her new lover's hair, pulling on it involuntarily, the slight pain making Hawke moan as she dedicated herself to bringing the elf to heights she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams.

And she was close. So close.

Hating herself, Hawke pulled away, much to Merrill's disappointment. Whispering a quiet apology, Adrianne moved back up the elf's body, revelling in her gasp when Merrill felt her hard, aching cock find her entrance. Much as she had wanted to finish Merrill with her mouth, this seemed much more satisfying. And for once she needn't be ashamed for having, Merrill was so forgiving and intelligent, she could just enjoy her body's imperfections tonight.

The dampness made it easier for Hawke to slip into her slick folds, though Merrill was still so incredibly tight. Soft, like velvet, and hot as fire, the feeling of being penetrated sent shivers of pleasure along her spine. With a strangled gasp, Merrill's body bucked off the coverlet, a silent scream of ecstasy on her lips as she grew even more wet. Creators, but Hawke was big. And after all of her herbs and medicines had surely made her smaller.

Eventually Hawke was brought back to reality from her haze of pleasure and forced herself to concentrate in-spite of all the things Merrill was doing to her body. Realizing how long they had gone unattended, Hawke forced her hand up to Merrill's breasts, rolling a sensitive nipple between her fingers. Instantly, the pink tip was a hard, rosy bud tightening the entire breast as the elf cooed her pleasure and arched her chest unconsciously into her lover's hand even as Hawke's hips began to move back and forth, the pink wet slit making her throbbing cock ache and groan, pleasure deep inside of her. She could only hope Merrill reached the peak before she did.

"Ma vhenan..." Merrill begged into Hawke's ear as her fingers tangled in the short black hair. "Please… faster..."

Hawke groaned in pleasure to hear her lover plead for more of her. Exactly like her fantasies all of those years ago, alone at night in Gamlen's house. It had used to make her feel so ashamed, to use the memory of the lovely young Dalish girl like that. Hawke had thought there was no chance the proud little elf could possibly fall in love with a human: she was so incredibly glad to have been proven wrong.

Hawke's hips began to buck faster as requested, her lips closing over a pointed ear and lowering a hand to rub Merrill's sensitive little nub. Merrill's body went utterly rigid, her legs and arms pulling Hawke as close as possible, letting out a scream of pure ecstasy that could be heard throughout the neighbourhood. The first orgasm of her life, and it was absolutely and utterly _perfect_.

Adrianne gasped as she saw Merrill begin to orgasm, and thrust her hips forward hard, her hard cock tearing through her maidenhead in a single smooth motion. Merrill's sex began to clench and collapse in on her lover, and Hawke began to moan as loud as she could. The elf's powerful orgasm spurred Adrianne to the greatest orgasm of her life, sweet and warm love juice ejaculating into her lover.

The next several minutes were filled with aimless thrusts and jerks accompanied by moans and heavy breathing from the both of them, riding their pleasure for as long as it would carry them. Falling still, Hawke remained there a moment before reluctantly pulling out, her cock still half hard.

Then she collapsed to the bed, lying beside the freshly deflowered Dalish girl, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

"I… I... never would have... thought you would be such a little… wildcat." Adrianne gasped, a loving and happy smile across her lips. "Are you… sure you've never done that before now?"

Merrill took a long time to answer, still recovering from the first orgasm of her life. "N-no." She said at last. "Never. You… you're my first. I've… never felt like that before, Ma Vhenan."

"I'm not sure I have either." She shook her head. "I mean… I've had good sex before. And I mean _good_. But that… that was something else, little sweetheart."

"R-really?"Merrill quivered and Adrianne nodded with a cheeky smile, and then offered an arm out to her new lover, letting Merrill curl against her as she pulled blankets over the both of them.

* * *

 

The longest time passed. Neither woman slept a wink, but rather stayed curled against one another for hours, simply enjoying being with one another. Both of them had spent so many long nights dreaming about the other that they were now in utter bliss for having claimed the other. But what would come next? Was this love? Lust? Would they be together now, or was this a one night thing?

Surprisingly it was Merrill to break the silence. ""What happens now?" She blurted out. Adrianne's eyes widened, and Merrill panicked, letting the words come out in a blurring rush. "I-I-I mean, was this supposed to mean something, or was this just for fun like Isabela talks about? A-a-re we-"

Hawke put a single finger over Merrill's lips, silencing her immediately. She adored the way the younger woman rambled and babbled, but this wasn't the time to listen with a cheeky smile.

"That's something for both of us to decide." Her voice was calm and confidant, giving Merrill's heart something to latch onto and to bring comfort to her lover. "This involved both of us, so we both get a say in what happens. I mean, consent swings both ways, doesn't it?" Merrill nodded emphatically, emboldened by Hawke's soothing and loving voice, of how she hadn't cast her away. "Personally, I hope this means… well, more than just sex. That we can be… together." Her voice grew quiet and sheepish, nervous about what Merrill would say.

"I… hope it means that too, Ma Vhenan." Merrill smiled, and was immediately lost in Hawke's loving eyes, thick eyelashes fluttering for her.

Hawke smiled that perfect smile, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Then that's what it means." She tucked Merrill's hair behind her ear to show her eyes better, making the both of them smile. "Though we might have to do it a few more times…" She trailed off suggestively, giving a cheeky wink. "You know, just to be absolutely certain."

"Oh, yes. To be certain." Merrill giggled. So this was it, what she had hoped for, now the normal. They were a _we_ now, a pair of individuals seen as one thing. Merrill felt overwhelmed with things to say, but could not think of anything profound to explain or describe everything she wanted to,

"Adrianne… Ma Vhenan..." She whispered, utterly in awe, letting a hand up to gently caress her lover's cheek. "If you hadn't come to Sundermount that day…I-I can't imagine where I'd be now" Her heart ached, but in a good way. This was everything she had ever wanted from Hawke, and yet it felt… incomplete. It felt almost as if another statement was hiding from sight, waiting for it's moment like a scared animal.

" _I love you!_ "

Hawke froze when she heard the words, eyes widening in shock. Merrill cursed herself, looking away now. What had she done? It was true, now she had said it she couldn't deny it any longer, but why had she said it? She felt her familiar, nervous panic begin to set back in; she had to back track, it was too soon, too presumptuous, too overbearing to throw that at Hawke after one night! Everything ruined in a single moment.

_Idiot_.

"I... probably shouldn't have said that, should I?" Merrill began to ramble, desperately trying to move back, to try and salvage all of t his from her stupidity. "I-I'm sorry, I always say the most painfully stupid things, and I-"

She was very suddenly cut off by Adrianne's lips sealed on hers, a searing kiss that almost burned with the passion on it. Merrill froze a moment, shocked, but then returned it with everything she had. Maybe she hadn't screwed it up that much.

"You don't say stupid things." She said at last when she pulled away, her voice soothing and comforting, but still commanding enough to reassure Merrill. "You say wonderful things. I… I love you, Merrill."

Mythal.

Merrill curled into Hawke again, pressing her whole body into her love, kissing her all over in awe. _Hawke_ loved her. Hawke _loved_ her. Hawke loved _her_. All she could do was marvel at how such stupid words had turned to something so special, so wonderful.

"Merrill?" Adrianne whispered after the longest time of silence, neither able to think of what to say next. "I… want to ask you something crazy."

"I love crazy." Merrill smiled, and her heart swelled as Hawke laughed at that.

"True. But still, this is… a special kind of crazy." Merrill looked up, listening intently. "I… would like to ask if you would like to move in with me."

Merrill sat up in shock, and saw dark fear in her love's eyes, her heart instantly pounding at the mere suggestion. "Here?!" She asked in utter shock, floored by what Hawke was offering her. "In Hightown? The rich, fancy part of the city without any rats in it? And… and you, with an elf?"

"I told you it was crazy." Hawke shook her head slowly. "I know it sounds silly, and that it's too soon, and that we just barely admitted that we love each other," Merrill smiled a little at that, her heart stilling every time she heard it. "But… Merrill, I can't stand the thought of you living in the Alienage. The disease ridden, famine stricken, beaten down part of the city. The place where criminals and… well, just awful people thrive. I… here it's warm, there's always plenty of food and water, and no one will hurt you."

Her voice was almost pathetic, as if she were begging Merrill to at least consider it. Which she was. It terrified her to think of Merrill getting hurt in any kind of way. It hurt enough to agree to let her practise the blood magic, let alone if she still had to worry about Merrill catching a plague, or starving to death, or… Maker's breath, if the Templars found out about her. They never investigated Hightown apostates, and she was certain that even if they did it would be much easier to protect her here.

"Ma Vhenan," Merrill smiled a moment later, having thought it over. "You really are crazy, aren't you?" Hawke nodded, and Merrill entwined their fingers together, lying back down on the bed beside her love. "If you're not scared, then… neither am I."

Her lips gently enraptured Hawke's in a loving kiss. Everything was going to be okay, if Hawke, if Adrianne was with her.

A moment later Hawke threw back the blankets and flipped Merrill onto her back, delighting in her adorable squeal at it.

"Well then," She whispered in her ear, smiling at the wanting shiver that ran through her love. "If you're staying… how about we go again?"


End file.
